1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus which drains liquid spilled on an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of liquid being spilled on a keyboard of an electronic device and entering inside the keyboard, the keyboard may become dirty and the circuit board inside the electronic device may even be damaged. Although a protecting film is generally covered on the keyboard for protecting against liquids, water still may enter inside the keyboard from the edges of the protecting film. Thus an apparatus for draining an electronic device is desired in case of spill.